Nora Valkyrie/Affiliation
__TOC__ Team JNPR Nora became a member of Team JNPR after choosing a rook piece during Beacon Academy Initiation. She quickly adapted to her team and became good friends with her teammates, Jaune and Pyrrha, while her partner was her own childhood friend. Due to her outstanding physical strength and explosives projectiles, Nora acts as the powerhouse of the team. She's always relied on when her team fights opponents who either possess great endurance or are unreacheable without projectiles that can be shot through high-arcing ballistic trajectories. Lie Ren Not much is known about Nora's story with Ren but is implied that despite not having family or home to, they've been together since they were children. At some point during this time, Nora began to develop feelings for Ren but is quick to dismiss any idea of them being "together-together". Even so, she can end up extremely flustered when her relationship with Ren is mistaken as romantic. Nora and Ren are polar opposites in personality. Nora's chipper attitude is in stark contrast to that of Ren, who is mostly seen with a serious look on his face. However, they have shown to be completely comfortable around each other and are often together at school. Despite Ren has shown to be bothered by her attitude at certain times, Nora seems to ignore and continues to do it as Ren eventually accepts it and disregard it. This is seen multiple times as Nora's interactions with Ren usually shows a level of understanding between the two as they continue to accept, ignore and flow with whatever the other does. Nora has also shown to have complete faith in Ren's fighting skills, going as far as letting him fight a King Taijitu on his own, but still worries about him whenever he's hurt in battle. Jaune Arc Nora met Jaune during Initiation. At that time, despite not knowing Jaune at all, she still followed his orders when they fought against the Death Stalker. When he later became her leader, Nora continued to follow all of his commands without a doubt on his decisions going as far as following and defending his antics no matter how out place these could be seen such as during their fight against BRNZ. Nora cares a lot about Jaune's well-being and was saddened when he had to deal with Cardin Winchester's bullying. She offered to deal with it herself showing how far she can go if anyone tries to do harm to him. Although Jaune is bothered by her personality at times, Nora commented that she knows Jaune is aware that it's only her typical attitude and trusts him to put up with her in a similar fashion Ren does. Pyrrha Nikos Although Nora's shenanigans occasionally wear on her patience, such as when Nora eats the red sap she had just finished collecting, the two are very friendly with one another. They fight well together and are usually Jaune's main pair when combining strengths to take their opponents. Nora is also the only person aware of Pyrrha's feelings for Jaune, something that she figured out given her own feelings for Ren, but decided to let Pyrrha handle her own issues by herself. However, she gave her support to Pyrrha with an advice to just be honest and confess her feelings for Jaune which Pyrrha herself later decided to follow. Yang Xiao Long Nora's dramatic retelling of her dream at the lunch table seems to have left Yang captivated. Later on they seem to be quite well acquainted because Nora was flinging food to Yang which she happily accepts, before she threw an apple at Yang for making a bad pun. Yang threw another apple back, which in turn made Nora throw a cream pie that found its way to Weiss' face, leading to a food fight. However, after the fight, both showed no ill will towards one another, seen to still be on friendly terms after the food fight ends. Category:Affiliation pages